Songs of Death
by Joluvv
Summary: Robin has always craved Slade's attention, but once he gets it things take a turn for the absolute worst. This is just a quick fic. Sladin (a bit of slash, but barely), Dark, Character-death. A song fic. COMPLETE.


Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, but I do own all their asses -smile-

Alright guys, this is just...a really random thing? not quite a oneshot, but just kinda throwing some currently sad feelings into a fic.

The songs in order (if you'd like to listen to them while you read, like I did)

Black Bird- The BEATLES (but i listened to the Glee version -u-)

Toy Boy- Mika

Terrible Things- Mayday Parade (this song always makes me cry...)

I Stand Alone- Quest for Camelot

E is for Extinction- Thousand Foot Krutch (love this group to death)

* * *

"_Blackbird singing in the dead the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly."_

The words poured smoothly from the young heroes lips. He smiled in spite of himself; impressed he could remember the lyrics.

"_All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise."_

He'd only heard the Beatle's song once, playing on the radio one night as he sparred in his training room. The feeling of the room's atmosphere as the lyrics were sung. Ironically light and feathery.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these sunken eyes and learn to see…"  
_The hero pulled of his mask and wiped his misty eyes.

"_All your life…"_

His throat caught on the word _life_. He could sense the other presence in the room as he sang his final verse.

"_You were only waiting, for this moment—"_

His head was tilted up to look the masked man in the eye. There was an amused warning in that gray eye. As expected, the room returned to its original silent state.

"Don't you want to finish your song, my pretty little bird?" The deep voice mocked Robin. His eyes squeezed shut now, preparing for his punishment.

"—_to be __**free**__."_ Robin finished weakly. He didn't even gasp as Slade struck his face with those metallic gloves. He was used to this kind of thing now, having been imprisoned in the man's lair for several months now.

"Boy, you enjoy testing my boundaries." The masked man said as a fact, but the Boy Wonder nodded anyway. He received a gloved hand outlining his facial features. The cold fingers ran across his eyes lids endearingly, slightly upsetting Robin. He cracked them open slowly.

"Such pretty eyes for a broken toy. Do you have a song about that?" Slade adored over the flash of recognition that passed through the blue orbs. "Ah, you do, don't you?"

Reluctantly Robin's vocal chords began to ease into the carefree melody that fit the song, yet not the situation.

"_I'm a wind up toy in an up down world; if you leave me all alone I'll make a mess for sure._

_I've a heart of gold in the smallest size; leave me in the dark, you'll never hear me cry."_

Slade's shoulders relaxed to the easygoing pitch of Robin's voice. It moved up and down with little struggle to match the notes. His voice had always been something Slade allowed himself to be addicted to as the months went on. To be honest, he couldn't really stop the boy even if he wanted to. Robin only spoke in these rhythms now.

"_More than an illustration,_

_Points of articulation._

_Come to life on a brass spring; such a wonderful plaything."_

Slade let himself smile behind the metal mask he disguised himself with. After initially discovering the boy's new form of communication, the mercenary had tortured his little bird in every way possible. Putting a stop to this rebellious act was then deemed unlikely as Robin continued to hum, even after having nano-bots attack his vocal chords. Slade had decided to let him have this one pleasure in respect of his persistence.

"_It's a cruel cross that I have to bear,_

_If you come a little closer I'm going to pull your hair._

_More than just a toy in a patched blue suit; hold me in your arms, I'm just a boy like you."_

Kneed in the gut, Robin hunched over in a coughing fit after finishing his line of song. He looked up at Slade distastefully but remained silent. The boy knew better than to continue without Slade's permission.

However, he was never really the type to play by the rules.

"_Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do __**terrible things**_**… **_You learn one day, I'll hope and I'll pray that God shows you differently…"_

Slade growled heavily, leaning forward to grab his prisoner and yank him to eye level.

"There is no God for you any more Robin, only myself. From this day on I will be your savior, he who provides you with every breath you take. Understand?"

Robin scoffed and turned his head defiantly. It was times like these that he wished he _could _just stop breathing, yet oxygen always called him back. That didn't stop him from trying to hold his breath, of course.

But Slade wouldn't have any of that, no, he pulled his little birdie close, lifted up his mask, and stole his breath with a kiss instead.

This was always how it started. A quick angry kiss that led to Robin's submission and many tears later that night.

* * *

Robin couldn't suppress the moan that Slade had been working to get since that morning. He was in a familiarly awkward position where his legs were straightened and push past his head. Slade always complimented this flexibility, but if he thought Robin gave a flying fuck about what he thought anymore, he was dead wrong.

At one point, Robin found himself desperately wanting to gain Slade's approval, advice, and even touch. He'd fantasized about leaving the Titans and joining him as a partner in all meanings of the term.

Getting captured was at first exciting, yet the dreams of the young hero were quickly squashed when Slade explained to him that he had no interest in any partnership with him. Robin couldn't be trusted, so he was to be locked up.

Amazing how a few weeks being locked alone in a cellar could change a person so drastically.

"Why must you always look so deep in thought when we're fucking, boy?" Slade snapped Robin back into reality with a polite slap. "This isn't a fucking jigsaw puzzle, just moan and come and be done with it."  
Making the boy moan was one of Slade's new objectives, as the bird was much too quiet in bed for his tastes. He kissed a spot behind the hero's ear and watched goosebumps rise, but nothing else.

Rocking into the boy steadily, Slade came with a grunt of irritation. He withdrew himself and threw the boy off the bed.

"You are no use to me, boy. I've had just about quite enough of this little apathetic-mask you're hiding behind." The man redressed and landed a kick to Robin's ribcage before stalking out of the room.

Robin lay there hazily until the walls began shaking.

"Robin!" Came the familiar cry of one of his teammates, Beast Boy. Hearing his high-pitched scratch made the leader flinch. He was so used to the deep voice of Slade.

"Dude, Robin, come on!" Beast Boy yelled again, shaking Robin, who was still in his naked form. Unresponsive. And then—

"_Like every tree stands on it's own._

_Reaching for the skies, I stand alone._

_I share my world with no one else, all by myself…_

_**I stand alone**__."_

Beast Boy jumped back in response at the power of Robin's voice. He'd yet to hear his leader sing so freely.

"Robin this isn't funny, we need to get going!" He grabbed the hero's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"_I've seen your world, with these very eyes._

_Don't come any closer; don't even try. _

_I felt all the pain, and heard all the lies._

_But in my world there's no compromise."_

The Boy Wonder continued to sing this to himself softly as his mate dragged him through the scene of the attack. Slade was facing off against the all of the Titans, expertly handling their moves, as if he didn't even have to try. The moment his eyes met Robin's, however, he paused, which the boy's teammates took as an opportunity to knock him back and make an escape.

* * *

"Oh glorious days, Robin! Our dearest leader, you have finally woken from the sleep!" Starfire's booming voice pushed itself on Robin as he sat up in bed. Looking around, he had to realize he wasn't in the lair anymore. For some reason he felt terrifyingly unprotected.

"Yo man, I'm glad to see you awake!" Cyborg entered his room calmly, followed by Beast Boy and Raven.

"It's about time, dude!" The green mutant chuckled.

"Oh yes, tell us of what has happened during your absence, Robin!" Starfire said urgently, looking concerned.

Robin opened his mouth.

Then closed it.

Open.

Close.

Open.

_Close._

He then shook his head, not finding the ability to speak.

Raven approached him and studied his conditions with her hands that glowed and hovered over his body.

"His throat is fine; you guys heard him singing on the way home!" Beast Boy interrupted, sounding a bit questioning.

"True," Raven complied.

Starfire frowned. "Oh Robin, tell us what is wrong?"

"_I'm not the same as yesterday," _Robin began singing in a shaky voice, tears streaming down his cheeks. _"It's hard to explain how things have changed, but I'm not the same anymore…"_

"Robin," Raven said solemnly, finally understanding. "Will you no longer speak?"

He did all but throw his head back and forth in a curt nod.

"And you won't tell us why."  
Another nod.

Somehow, the team didn't disband. There were just a lot of changes. For instance, the only way they could communicate with Robin was through sign language, as he had decided to remain mute other than his singing.

Another change was the overall leadership of the group. Every person followed under Raven's commands usually, for she was the only one who could try to interpret what Robin would do in a situation.

Robin became more disconnected from the world. Only leaving his room to eat or go out on missions. His teammates had long since given up on trying to get him to talk, to socialize, to _explain…_

He'd only made up his own little rhythm that he hummed constantly.

_Such a pretty little bird; sitting still without his cage._

_He's been told by his master that pretty birds behave._

_No one knows the pretty bird's voice that's of the past,_

_Now the pretty little bird's song is all that they can have._

* * *

At night the pretty bird dreams of Slade's kisses. He wakes up and waits for them, though they never come.

Slade's been missing since the rescue incident. Everyone knows that it's killing Robin to not know where the man is hiding. But they can also tell he's come accustomed to like that paranoia. He practically feeds off of it. He knows it too. It drives him even more so insane.

So insane that one morning, he woke up after another dream of Slade, and broke down sobbing. He reaches under his mattress and pulls out a shotgun.

Soon his teammates are standing in his room looking at him with disbelief. Shouting and pleading for him to stop. He puts the gun against his head, finger on the trigger.

"Robin, please no!"  
"Don't do this man!"  
"Robin, stop this!"

"Dude, you don't have to do this."  
All of their voices seem muted now in retrospect, as Robin glances at them with a glazed look over his blue eyes. He finally speaks. His own words.

"_I'm sorry." _

He pulls the trigger.

They cry harder because they know that the 'sorry' was meant for Slade.

Finally,

The pretty little bird is set _**free.**_

* * *

AN welp, there was a nice randomly dark fic? I blame my friend for telling me to read Fire Crotch and the Friend Zone Virgins, because wow, the feels in that fic really messed me up... (its KH if you're wondering.) but it was wonderful overall.

usually I'm not all for the sadistic asshole slade, but i didn't really want him to play anything more than a shadow in this fic, yknow?

Reviews would be pretty chill! They keep me going (like my coffee mmm) Let me know what you thought, if you hate me, if i killed your childhood (you have to blame yourself for that one, you're on this site! No childhood is safe! XD), if you'd like me to write a real story-sob- or fluff or whatever! i'm open to suggestions. Thanks!

-jo


End file.
